


囚丨脔

by Tataomama



Category: Bjyx, 博君一肖
Genre: M/M, 女王 - Freeform, 微BDSM, 病态
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:21:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22541662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tataomama/pseuds/Tataomama
Relationships: 肖戰/王一博
Kudos: 16





	囚丨脔

囚丨脔

囚徒王X少爷肖  
囚丨禁只是个背景，含有一点点血腥，微B丨D丨S丨M，有点女王和病态  
反正我爽了，看就完事了

/塔塔噢娜娜/

王一博被盐水泼醒的时候，他已经记不起来这是自己被关进地牢的第几天了。  
被啤酒瓶碎片砸出的伤口已经结疤，血液凝固成暗红色贴在额头、手腕蜿蜒而下。嘴角破了，有个拳头大的淤青，双臂被铁链吊起来，勒的生疼。白色的衬衣早已经被鞭子的抽打弄的斑驳，头发上被泼上的盐水沿着发丝一滴一滴往下掉，在地面上砸出一朵一朵妖艳的黑色蔷薇。  
“他妈的，招不招。”Alex放下手中的水桶，啐了一口唾沫，肌肉鼓鼓胀胀，拿着一把左轮手枪在手里掂量着。  
王一博垂头沉默。  
“妈的，给老子说话。”Alex暴起，抢险三大步跨到跟前，左手用着捏碎骨头似的力度掐着囚徒的下巴，“还挺能撑啊小子，他妈的告诉老子，老爷的账本被你藏到哪儿去了。”  
回答他的还是沉默。  
“我操他妈的”，Alex退后两步，拉开保险，指向王一博的腿，“我数三声，你的腿别想要了。”  
“呵”，被吊起来的人从弥散着血液腥味的喉咙里嘲讽一哼。  
Alex快要气炸了，四天了，这小子说的字一只手都数的过来，嘴硬的什么也敲不开。为了让他活着招供，每天都靠着葡萄糖注射维持着性命，真的是不要命了！  
“三！”  
纹丝不动。  
“二！”  
王一博抬起头，斜斜地勾唇一笑，Alex被他眼中的疯狂和狠毒吓得抖了一下。  
“一———”  
“够了。”清晰的声音从Alex的背后传出，阻止了枪响。  
皮鞋撞击着地面，响声由轻到重，一双修长笔直的腿从黑暗中迈出。肖战漫不经心的整理着自己的袖口，懒懒的说，“Alex，退下，交给我来问。”  
“可是肖少爷。。。。。”Alex为难。  
“我说退下。嗯？”肖战轻轻侧头，微挑眼皮，眼中里的冷漠和杀气让Alex仿佛一瞬间回到了自己在西伯利亚高原上被野狼追击的日子。  
“是，肖少爷。”Alex惟命是从，将左轮手枪插回后腰枪套后退出了地牢，并锁好了门。  
啪嗒——  
囚笼锁上了。

肖战把王一博转移到了一把弗洛伊德椅子上，双手合拢被向上拷在椅头。  
王一博挣了挣，发现扭动只会让手铐变得更紧，铁链摩擦着发出响声。  
“别费力气了”，肖战淡淡的说道，“没用的。现在，你只能听我的话。”  
剪裁得体的西装贴服在肖战纤长的身躯上，在他弯腰给王一博用棉巾温水擦拭血污的时候，腰臀勾出了一个完美诱人的弧度。西装裤下的腿又长又直，脚腕细的好像一捏就能碎。  
“太脏了”，少爷缓慢的给囚徒清洗着，呼出的热气吹在耳边，似笑非笑“得好好洗洗”。  
王一博眼睁睁的看着肖战拿起了一把很大的剪子，三下五除二的把他身上的破布给弄碎撕下，黏在衣服上的血肉也一并带走，新鲜的铁锈味弥漫在阴黑的地牢，久久不散。  
王一博皱眉，他能感受到腰侧的那个被刀砍的口子又汩汩的冒着热流，自己不会失血过多死了吧，他想着。  
肖战及其耐心的拿出了绷带和止血粉，贴心的为王一博包扎着，纤细的手指有意无意的扫过紧实的小腹，薄薄的胸肌和性感的喉结，摸索着，挑弄着。  
肖战还是面无表情，嘴里的话语却比海妖塞壬还要蛊惑人心，低低淡淡的评价，  
“这个疤不好看，歪歪扭扭的，真丑。”  
“身材挺好。”  
“王一博，你怎么不说话呀。”肖战低笑，流连在手感极好的腹肌上摩挲，微微弯着手指像在平日里古堡二层里弹琴时那样敲打着。  
低喘着，下身开始不受控制了起来，渐渐有抬头的趋势。  
王一博的性器在肖战隔着粗糙的工装裤抚上去的时候，充血到了极致。  
肖少爷微微勾唇，  
“呵，硬了呢。”

肖战慢条斯理的解开了王一博的皮带，退下了脏兮兮的工装裤连同内裤，随意的扔弃到一边。  
面对着西装革履，衣冠整齐的肖战，一丝不挂的王一博难为的露出了窘迫的神情。  
勃起的阴茎粗壮而长，微微上翘，是雁颈的弧度，最能让人在床上欲仙欲死那种。上面盘踞着的青筋怒张，勃勃跳动，鸡蛋大似的伞状冠头红的发紫，顶口吐露着前液。毛发下的囊袋一收一缩的，沉甸甸的十分有分量。  
肖战舔了舔上嘴唇，细长的手指像蛇妖一样盘绕上王一博的阴茎，不得要领的挑拨着，像是拿着轻柔的羽毛扫过。  
“舒服吗？”面对着低喘的囚徒，肖少爷轻轻地发问。  
王一博双手被人束缚着，下体被人随意玩弄于鼓掌中，理智告诉他这是屈辱，但在肖战手里的感受实在太过美味，他连一个“停下”都无法发出，来制止这场明显已经偏离了轨道的审问。  
肖战笑着，如同吸血鬼公爵般，手上的动作突然一紧，王一博痛呼出声。  
“告诉我，账本在哪儿”，肖战紧握着手里企图跳动的性器，发狠的审问。  
“不知道。”王一博倔强的扭过头去。  
“不说是吧，”肖战轻轻放开了手，徒留怒胀的阴茎与湿冷的空气摩擦。  
肖少爷扯了扯领带，打开了衬衣的第一颗扣子。  
“有你好受的。”

当王一博的脑袋明白过来的时候，他的命根子正被人拽着在湿润高热的口腔里做着活塞运动。  
口腔的温度皮肤要高出很多，因为硬物的挤入而不断地分泌着唾液，潮湿而柔软。舌头勾弄着跳动的青筋，一下下的重重舔舐、缠绕。舌苔上的小凸起刺激着表皮，爽的马眼一张一缩吐着腥咸的液体。  
肖战应该是第一次做这种事情，没有藏好的牙齿不时会磕上性器，浅浅的咬合着，又疼又爽。青涩的吞吐，卖力的抚弄着外面还没塞得下的一截。  
王一博太过粗长，肖战的嘴巴像是被人强行撬开，粉红色、反着水光的嘴唇紧套着紫红色的性器，不时会有不知道是什么的液体从嘴角溢出。肖战的手抓着王一博的几霸，往嘴里送，有时会控制不好力度，一下就顶上脆弱的喉壁，引发干呕而收缩食管把王一博夹得更爽。  
王一博快要被逼疯了，嫩滑的口腔包裹着他的欲望，舌尖不时勾过张合的马眼和冠头连着柱身的精索，自己却被反绑着躺在椅子上任人宰割。王一博收紧着臀大肌，无意识的向上顶弄，把肖战戳刺的红了眼尾，呜咽着，水光潋滟的看着他，媚眼如丝，王一博被眼神勾的失了心魂，头皮发麻，一阵白光闪过。  
王一博射在了肖战嘴里。  
大量的精液喷射在喉壁，又浓又稠，带着腥甜味。肖战抹抹嘴唇，尽数把王一博遗留在他嘴里的东西咽了下去。又举起细长的右手，当着王一博的面，缓慢而色情的从手腕舔到小拇指的指尖。  
“老实交代吗？”肖战慢条斯理的脱去西装外套，衬衣被扎进裤子里，细的能让人一手捏住的腰和翘圆的屁股，半阖的眼睛微微的侧看王一博，挑着眉，“说啊？”  
王一博又硬了。

肖战只剩下白色的衬衣跨坐在王一博的身上，扣子只系上了腹部的那一颗。长腿在两旁弯折着，挺翘的屁股坐在王一博的腹肌上前后蹭动，轻轻地刮骚着。胸口的一片风景全都呈现在王一博眼下，随着身体的晃动，胸口粉红的亮点不时地从要垮不垮的衬衣缝中露出。肖战太会出汗，漂亮的锁骨在头顶的白炽大灯下泛着淫靡的水光。  
肖战的双手撑在王一博腰边，企图用臀缝去夹那再度立起来的灼热硬物，衬衣从一边的肩膀滑下，露出圆润的肩头。  
肖战身形很纤细，所有的肉都长在屁股上面，王一博觉得自己的几霸刚刚蹭进臀缝就像要被整个吸进去了一般。  
“说啊，账本藏哪儿了？”肖战掐着王一博的下巴，屁股夹着王一博上下蹭动，像个荡妇。眼睛睥睨着，高冷而禁欲。  
王一博想着为什么会有这么漂亮而又复杂的结合体。充满着对立而又勾引着人不断地沉沦下去。像是每个人都要溺死在这高贵而又冷艳的面孔中，渴盼着撕下他的冷清，将他狠狠地压在身下只听他为自己尖叫出淫靡的呻吟。  
王一博不答话，肖战嘲弄似的笑笑，掐着下巴的左手一使劲，王一博吃痛的张开了嘴，两根细长的指节钻进了他的口腔里。  
“舔湿它”，高傲的肖少爷发令，囚徒只能顺从。  
“好了”，肖战抽出手指，在王一博惊讶的目光中放到了自己的后穴，做起了扩张。  
“死倔着不招是吧。”  
“一会儿有你好看的。”

真漂亮，王一博看着身上起伏的人，白晃晃的灯光将肖战身上细小的绒毛都照射出来。  
进去的过程着实艰难，乘骑位，本来就不适合第一次做爱的男人。还在没有润滑全靠唾沫的情况下，再加上王一博的性器本来就生的饱满充实、天赋异禀。顶进去的过程便更难了。  
硕大的龟头顶入的时候，肖战的后穴被撑到了极致，一圈紧紧地箍着，颜色都透明了。肖战小声的吸着气，紧蹙的眉头和大滴大滴的汗从额角滑下，脚趾可爱的蜷缩着，抓出泛红的颜色。双手撑在王一博缠着绷带的腹肌上，慢吞吞的想要把身后的性器吃下去。  
过程很缓慢，因为扩张的不充分，有时候一两分钟才吃进去了一点点。王一博的性器又天生上翘，肖战得变化着角度往下坐还得防止吃下去的又滑出来。  
实在是太累了，肖战抬手想要抹一抹额上的汗，却没出息的一下失去力气，膝盖一滑，腿一张，硬生生的把王一博的大几霸吃到了底。  
“呜——”肖少爷发出幼兽般的呜咽，脆弱优美的脖颈后仰，弧度诱人，像要把自己献祭给断食已久的饿狼。  
王一博爽的头皮发麻，肖战进入的过程他不敢乱动，生怕小少爷一时兴起拿着剪子就给他断子绝孙。这一下突然地挤入，一下捅进肖战最紧、最嫩、最湿润的内里，肉壁鲜嫩多汁，吸得他三魂六魄去半。  
王一博忍得额角的血管不住的抽动，眸子里酝酿着滔天的欲望，凭借着疯狂的心理暗示，王一博才忍住从下向上疯狂顶弄的欲望，胸口剧烈的起伏，低沉的喘息。  
“喀嚓”一声，金属的物品应声落地，王一博的手铐被开了。  
高傲的肖少爷俯身，搂住囚徒的脖子，舔了舔耳垂，  
“王一博，操我。”

一把弗洛伊德的椅子被摇的像一个在暴风雨里行驶的小舟，王一博遵从命令大力操干着肖家的小少爷。  
手指扣弄上敏感的乳头，仿佛要把它挖下来，满意的得到了带着哭腔的哼吟的回应。大拇指食指一起用力，旋转着拧动粉红的奶头提高又弹回去，引起身下人不住的颤栗。  
囚徒的獠牙啃上少爷细嫩的肌肤，像是饿了很久的狼，嗅着、舔着、咬着，给自己的猎物打上专属自己的气味和印记。  
身下的冲撞不停，囊袋拍击着臀瓣的声音不绝于耳，肥厚如水蜜桃的屁股被掐的全是红色的五指印。颤抖着的大腿根环上缠着绷带依旧精瘦的腰身，交叉着盘着后腰，把人一次次拉向自己，仿佛要使两人融为一体。  
肖战一手抓着王一博的头发，一手攀着他的肩膀，仰着头疯狂的接吻以祈求自己不要发出太过淫乱的呻吟。男人间充满欲望的吻互相啃噬着，嘴唇的摩擦带出血液的腥甜。舌头互相推挤着，你死我活的夺取着对方嘴里的唾液和空气。  
王一博掐着肖战过于消瘦的腰身，不让他往上拱，身下的贯穿火热有力，在少爷的小腹微微顶起了形状。因为性器上翘，每次整根出整根进都能恰恰好摩擦过肖战后穴里肉粒般的小凸起，刺激的肖战不住的哭叫。  
疯狂的性爱在空寂的地牢里显得过于刺激，低喘和呻吟反弹在冰冷的石壁反而更加嘹亮。两人闭口不提，沉默的做爱，就像明天将是末日也要享受这最后的欢愉。  
最好抱着一起死去。  
王一博用力的操干着，带出的爱液顺着肖战的臀缝流到会阴滴落在椅子上。肖战的性器甩动着，刚刚已经被插射过一轮，现在的小腹湿乎乎，黏腻得很。被爽到流出生理性的泪水，湿漉漉的眼睛望向王一博深邃的眸子，勾缠着诉说不为人知的秘密。  
王一博的下身被这个眼神勾的肿胀的更加，动作狠厉仿佛要把肖战给操烂。终于，在肖战近乎奔溃的尖叫声中，王一博深深地射在了肖战的里面。

“呵，还是没有问出来。”少爷在事后迷迷糊糊的倒在囚徒怀里。  
囚徒默默为自己戴上了锁链，望着累昏过去的肖少爷一言不发。

若是能在你的手上审判至死，我愿做你的囚脔。


End file.
